


Swell

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, M/M, Mentions of public sex, with no actual mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie confesses a fantasy of his to Matt. Even if they can't conceive children together, they can certainly talk about it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pudding (pudding_and_poison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_and_poison/gifts).



> A gift, because she is absolutely awesome, and encourages me so much in my writing. I am in way too deep with this kink and this pairing. Don't rescue me.

Matt loves Techie like this. Matt loves Techie anyway, there’s always some little facet to him that Matt hasn’t noticed until the light catches it just so. Except Techie isn’t hard and cold like a cut stone, he’s warm and soft and round, and he embraces things, wraps his lithe, soft body around Matt and doesn’t let go.

He loves how Techie quietly lets himself into his quarters a half hour after shift change, once Matt has had a little time to shower and change. Techie never minds if he doesn't, he likes how Matt’s neck smells after a shift. Matt finishes a little late today, and Techie arrives when he’s just flopped down on his desk chair, sighing in relief at the cool air on his skin as he unzips the front of his boiler suit.

‘Hey. Rough day?’ Techie asks sympathetically, putting a fabric roll of tools down on the desk with a soft thunk. He's had enough time to change, wearing the loose trousers and vest issued to crew for leisure and exercise. Even with the drawstring pulled tight, the trousers just barely hang on around his hips. The best that could be found at short notice.

‘It was okay, rewired another panel down on the second rector, but it's hot down there! Just cooling off a little. Guessed you wouldn't mind me...less clothed.’ Matt grins, gesturing to his undone boiler suit.

Techie’s expression remains curiously neutral, but there's a little mischief, barely concealed, at the corners of his mouth, and in the slight sway to those narrow hips as he walks over to Matt, loosening his hair from the knot at the back of his head. ‘I don't mind.’ he says quietly, climbing into his lap, his legs either side of Matt’s thighs.

Techie is a little bolder when it's just them. He knows he can chide, and flirt, and tease, because Matt will always think he's wonderful, and will gladly tease him in return.

‘There’s always later.’ Matt murmurs against his mouth in between kissing him hello ‘If you don't want..’ 

‘I do want.’ He says, his long legs already twining around Matt’s waist as tightly as the chair will allow. ‘I..’ He hesitates, starting to blush. 

‘You know, you're so pretty when you do that.’ Matt says, stroking his thumb over Techie’s cheekbone and the first flush of rosy pink. ‘Just here.’

Techie smiles, looking down, the blush spreading over the bridge of his nose. ‘I’ve wanted you all day’ he says leaning closer so he can speak close to his ear ‘I’ve thought about you. Thought about us. Fucking.’ 

The way he says the last word, the way the ‘f’ lingers on his lips a fraction of a second too long, ignites a spark of arousal in Matt’s gut.

Matt kisses reverently at the curve of his jaw, the secret hollow of his neck where there is a teasing hint of something powdery and floral clinging to his skin beneath the smell of solder and detergent. He wants to kiss every inch of him,find more of that elusive scent and every other soft spot on his long, pale body. He wants most of all to show him that he wants this, all of it, all of him.

He gives up pulling his vest aside to explore every dip and sharp edge of his collar bones and shoulder, and tugs it up instead. Techie quickly gets the hint and raises his arms, letting him slip the garment off. The subtle wriggle of his hips as he does so may not be entirely accidental.

‘How were we fucking?’ His own voice sounds deeper, heavy with want. It sticks in his throat. ‘When you thought about us?’

Matt can almost feel the heat radiating from Techie’s face as he mumbles close to his ear, his voice slightly higher-pitched and halting. He's nervous. ‘You were ah...behind me. Pulled my suit down around my thighs. Bent me over one of the consoles in sector four, where nobody could see us.’ 

Matt moans against his ear, because he’s never heard Techie speak like this, and the thought of him breaking the rules for a furtive, hurried fuck where they could be caught any moment, clothes pulled aside just enough, Matt’s hand over his mouth to keep him from moaning...

Techie’s hips shift, more deliberately now, a slow roll against Matt’s as he speaks. Matt’s hands settle on his waist, pulling him forward, guiding him so they rock together. 

‘You’re so hot when you talk like that. Perfect. I want-’ he groans, can't help it when Techie’s bare belly slides over his like that. He pulls his arms impatiently from his boiler suit to wrap them fully around Techie’s waist, pulling him as close as he can manage. ‘I want you to tell me more. If you want to. Tell me what we were doing.’

Techie looks at him, owlishly wide-eyed and earnest for a second, his already large pupils blown wide with desire, the lens of one eye twitching as it struggles to focus, tries to interpret the tidal wave of feedback from his brain. 

‘I-’ he stutters

‘You don't have to.’ Matt soothes, tucking a few coppery strands of his hair behind one ear. 

‘I know. I want to.’ he says softly, slipping his glasses off, fumbling for somewhere to put them. Blurs into nothing as Matt’s eyes slip closed. He cups Matt’s face in his hands and kisses him, gratefully greedy and honey-sweet. He moans when Matt licks between his lips, licks shyly at Matt’s tongue with the tip of his own and continues with small, shy licks to his nose, lips and cheeks in response to his increasingly ragged breathing.

Matt chases that mischievous pink tongue, captures Techie’s mouth with his own again, Strokes gently over lips and tongue with his own until Techie is squirming in his lap, moving his hips for just a little more friction. Matt teases him, lets him work for it a little before pulling him close, rolling his hips up and letting him feel just how hard he is already.

‘Stars, Matt.. ‘

A few more feverish kisses, with Techie’s long fingers winding into Matt’s blond curls, and they settle together. Forehead to forehead. Matt’s arms still solid around his waist.

They catch their breath, Techie’s arms around his neck. Breathing each other in, sweat and soap and engine oil. 

‘I thought about..about you inside me. About you coming inside me.’ Techie says softly.

‘You want that?’

‘I do...I want..’

Matt runs a the rough pad of his thumb over his spine, reassuring.

‘I want you to tell me about us making a baby together. About..you getting me pregnant. I-I know we can't. Biologically. I know how weird this is, i-if it’s too weird, I get it..’ 

 

Matt frowns for a second, opening his eyes. They've never spoken about fantasies in the few weeks they've been together, let alone children. But there’s something about the idea, even if that’s all it is. The thought of Techie wanting this, and carrying his child. His suit pulled down around his legs, bent over a console, flushed and panting with come dripping down his thighs. It seems so obscene to think of him this way, and maybe that’s why it makes Matt’s heart pound..

Techie’s face falls. He's starting to panic, the blush flaring in his cheeks again. ‘I knew it was a bit- listen, we can just pretend this didn't happen, right? I’m sorry, I just thought...I don't what what I-’ 

Matt quiets him with his hand on his cheek. ‘What if I like the idea? What happens then?’

‘Really? I mean, you want to..talk about this?’

Matt shifts him enough to allow his hand to trail down his neck and chest, to rest fully on the slight, soft curve of Techie’s belly. ‘Yeah.’

Techie smiles, his hand over Matt’s. ‘Bed?’

They lose their remaining clothes quickly and carelessly, Matt pulls him close again, scattering kisses on cheeks, ears, nose, neck until he can guide them both clumsily onto the bed, landing in a tangle of limbs but with Techie mostly on top of him, straddling Matt’s broad thighs.

Matt shuffles back until he's nearly sitting, back to the headboard, pulling Techie back into his lap, his mouth close to his ear.

‘So...what you’re really saying is..’ He breathes in the faint scent of shampoo, praying he can do this right and make Techie feel good ‘you want me to put a baby inside you?’

‘Yes.’ He whispers back, as though he’s frightened someone might hear.

Matt smooths a hand over the small of his back, cupping his rear. ‘And you know everything that we’ll have to do? Because it might not work first time. I might just need to keep doing this. Keep breeding you. Until your belly swells.’

His hand slips lower, his finger stroking over Techie’s tight hole. ‘Until you were full.’

‘I want that..’ he whimpers, kneeling up a little.

Matt reaches for the bedside table, his arm looped around Techie’s waist to keep them both on the bed. ‘You’d feel it dripping out of you. We’d make such a mess together.’ 

‘I want...I want to be like that. I want to be laid in your bed. Full. Feel it running down my thighs. Ah!’ He gasps the last word at the tip of Matt’s finger, slippery and a little cold between his cheeks

‘Sorry, sorry..’ Matt mumbles into his chest, peppering kisses. His ribs are less stark now after a few months of good eating, and the hard lines of his hipbones have softened to a curve, a slight swell just below his navel. He presses just the tip of his finger past the slicked ring of muscle, supporting Techie’s back with his other hand. 

Techie sighs profanities into his hair, draping himself around his shoulders for support. Letting the slight sting ease into a spreading warmth, until he shifts his hips for a little more.

‘You know…’ Matt says, pressing in slowly, letting Techie work himself onto his fingers ‘...Your chest would swell too. After it took. You’d be so sensitive. So beautiful.’

 

‘Yes..’ he says breathlessly, his hand clenching against Matt’s scalp, crying out at a warm, rough tongue over his nipple.

‘You’d leak, too. When it was almost time. When you were all round with our baby, and full of milk.’ 

‘Fuck..’ Techie keens, already so sweetly desperate, arching his back to take more of Matt’s fingers. 

‘I guess I’d have to do this, relive some of the pressure.’ Matt sucks greedily at the nipple, still holding him close, tasting salt and sweat and imagining Techie’s belly round and heavy between them. 

‘I can take more..’ His voice is uneven, a whine when Matt’s fingers are angled just so, brushing over his prostate ‘Please, Mattie, just don’t stop.’

Mat presses a third finger into him in response, he half-sobs in pleasure in the hollow of his shoulder, his whole body, elegant and milky pale, arched over Matt’s.

‘Like this? Is that too much?’

‘Yes. No, no! I want to be wet for you. I want..I want it.’

‘You want my cock in you?’ Matt never speaks like this. He can feel his own heart, almost deafeningly loud, thudding in his eardrums. He’s so hard, so incredibly turned on, by his own words, the vulgarity of them and Techie’s response, he can barely think. He’s never been good at staying in control, when one emotion or sensation shouts inside him and clamours for attention. This is no different. His tongue feels heavy and clumsy in his mouth. And Techie, salt on his tongue and sweet, gorgeously needy sounds against his throat, and a building, golden glow beneath his own ribs. Because he loves this man with everything he has.

‘Tell me how you want it.’ He whispers, removing his fingers with an obscenely wet noise. He gathers Techie in close, pulling their bellies and chests and foreheads together. 

‘From behind. On my hands and knees. I heard it was the best way to..to make it take. To conceive.’

Matt strokes damp locks of hair from his forehead, and cuddles him close. ‘You really want this?’

Techie nods, kissing his cheek.

‘Then lie on your front, head on the pillow.’

Techie does, stretching as he gets off the bed before positioning himself, rear in the air, his cheek against the pillow, allowing his fingers to stroke, teasingly, at his achingly hard cock.

Matt can’t help but stare. He would watch Techie come like that, his hand fisted into the sheets, his pink-rimmed eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide as he spills helplessly, all over the bed and himself. But they both have other things in mind. He kneels behind Techie, his hands always look so wide placed on his narrow back and waist, and he presses his lips to his backbone right between his thumbs.

He presses into him slow, his hands sliding to his narrow waist. The sight of Techie with his face half-hidden in the pillow, eyes closed and mouth wide in a silent exclamation of pleasure is nearly too much. He bottoms out, closes his eyes, breathes. Feels the bones of his hips, the flaring warmth of his skin, his fluttering pulse under his fingers. 

‘Please..’ Techie moans, muffled by the pillow, arching his back to press back against him. ‘I need this…

 

‘Like this?’ Matt pulls out, only to thrust back in, harder than he intends, his fingers digging into the soft flesh just above Techie’s hipbones. Pulling him back against him, keeping him close.

Techie curses, slipping his arms beneath the pillow to grip it tight. The only word Matt makes out is ‘Harder.’

‘I won't last-’

‘Don't care.’ He gasps ‘just..please.’

And he does, forgetting anything gentle or teasing, the way he normally holds him like he might break. Fucking him without any other thought than how damn good he feels, the sweetly filthy moans Techie attempts to muffle with the pillow, and the slap of damp skin on skin. People will hear.

He’s already so close, his world blurring at the edges. ‘You still want me to? Inside you?’ He bends forward to press his palm to Techie’s abdomen, breathless.

‘Imagine how pretty you’d look. Just starting to show. And nobody else would be able to tell under your uniform, but we’d know…’

‘I want that, want you to..’ Techie whines into the pillow, shifting his hips to meet Matt’s erratic thrusts.

‘You take it so well, so good for me, so beautiful.’ Matt murmurs. The thought of Techie lifting his shirt to reveal a small, swelling bump, knowing he made him that way, cupping his growing belly when they're like this..it's too much, he can’t speak, can’t think.

And he lets himself fall, his whole body shuddering as he wraps his arms around Techie’s middle, spilling deep inside him. 

‘Oh Mattie..’ Techie’s body arches, one hand fisting in the pillow while he fists his cock roughly against the sheets. ‘I can feel it..’ His back arches against Matt’s body, tensing, he’s so close.  
Matt cups his belly in his hand, stroking over his belly button with the pad of his thumb.

‘You’re so full now...I can feel it dripping from you. I’ll do it again though. Fill your belly with it. ’

‘Tell me..’

‘Fill you with..with my seed. Until you were so swollen you could barely move. You’d just lie there, with me, in a nest of blankets, growing our child inside you. That what you want?’

‘Fuckyesplease..’ He half-sobs, finally giving in to his own orgasm, spilling himself into the sheets, a choked ‘oh!’ on his lips as he does.

Matt wants to keep this, this image of Techie so lost in him, in the feeling of them together. His kiss-bitten lips parted in ecstasy, his coppery hair mussed and spread across the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers grasping at the sheets. He hides it somewhere secret in his mind.

They sort-of clean up. Sort-of is the best either can manage. But they can lie together, with Techie’s back warm against Matt’s chest, and Matt’s hand on his belly. They can sleepily tell each other how they love, and oh, how they do love each other. And that their whole universe is right here, in this room, in this bed.

And they sleep, exhausted, with Techie’s hair still tickling Matt’s nose.


End file.
